Field
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly, to display devices configured to have improved display quality.
Discussion
In general, a display device may be classified into a transmissive type, a transflective type, and a reflective type. Transmissive type display devices and transflective type display devices typically include a display panel configured to display an image and a backlight unit configured to provide the display panel with light.
Conventional backlight providing units typically include a light source configured to emit the light and a light guide member. The light source may include a circuit board and a plurality of light emitting devices disposed (e.g., formed, mounted, etc.) on the circuit board. The light guide member may be disposed under the display panel. The light source may be configured to face a side surface of the light guide member. In this manner, the light guide member may be configured to guide the light provided from the light source to the display panel. As display devices become increasingly thinner, it is becoming ever more difficult to provide such display devices with uniform brightness, and thereby, uniform display quality. Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides efficient, cost effective techniques to provide slim display devices with improved, uniform brightness characteristics.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.